


Clexa Coffee Shop AU

by purifiedgay1334



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Lexa (The 100), F/F, Flirty Clarke Griffin, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purifiedgay1334/pseuds/purifiedgay1334
Summary: Just a short little oneshot based on a that one tumblr post from camimendes





	Clexa Coffee Shop AU

Lexa was used to the same routine every day. She visited the same coffee shop every morning on her way to class, she ordered the same thing everytime. She also resented fall. Not the season but the sudden influx of pumpkin spice into her life was not a welcomed feature. 

However as midterms approached she needed some caffeine to power through the late night library cramming before her upcoming midterm tomorrow morning. She was unfortunately unprepared due to spending the last three weekends with Anya exploring her new found singleness in various clubs and bars around the area. She had heard that there was a nearby coffee shop that stayed open till 4 for students up late and as she walked there her mind was a haze of various information all jumping around across the back of sheep in her mind. 

One, Two, Three, WAKE UP LEXA   
She shook her head and started walking a little faster to the coffee shop. She soon rounded the corner and saw the brightly lit sign displaying the name.The Ark. A little bell rung as she walked in and looked around to find a free table amidst all the desperate students. She recognized a few vaguely and thought she saw a brunette from her gym. O something. She settled for a small table in the corner and set her books down before approaching the counter.  
Oh no, she thought to herself as she finally looked towards the counter, is it too late to turn back without it looking weird. That barista is way too cute for my gay ass right now. Oh no oh no oh no she’s looking at me. Shit did i miss her asking me something?  
“Uh sorry...did you ask me something?”  
She threw her head back in laughter, shit she's really attractive, “I asked if you were ready to order, but i can give you a few moments if you need?”  
Alright Lexa here's your chance you got this, “What would you recommend?”  
“Hmmm...well since it just came back in season,” oh god please don't say it “,and it happens to be a personal favorite of mine this time of year, how about a pumpkin spice latte?”  
“Sure, that sounds great, since it’s your favorite and all.” no no no please don’t order the poison there will be other girls don’t make me suffer.  
“Alright sounds good. What’s the name for the order?”  
“Lexa”   
“Alright Lexa and will that be all tonight?” well your number would actually be great  
“Could i have one of those muffins as well. The blueberry one please.”  
“Sure” as she moves to grab it I notice her name tag,Clarke, i try it out in my head.   
“Alright Lexa, that'll be $8.14”  
I fish a ten out and deposit the change she gives me into the tip jar. I grab my muffin and head back to my table. I pull out a few books hoping to get in a couple more productive hours before i have to head home and change. I glance up to see Clarke staring in my direction but she quickly averts her eyes and starts helping another customer. This one she dismisses much more quickly than she had me. Interesting. I try to keep from staring and focus on my studies but the perfect blonde waves and bright blue eyes across the building are making it difficult. I catch her walking away from the counter with a cup. She approaches a little cautiously.   
“Hey, you looked like you could use another of these so this one's on the house.”  
“Hey uh thanks.” I smile semi awkwardly and hope I at least seemed cute dorky not just dorky.  
She walks back to the counter and I find my eyes following her the whole way. I finally look down at the cup she brought. Date Saturday @ 7? A number in scrawled across the bottom of a receipt taped to the side. I smile giddily myself as I glance up and meet her eyes. I give her a little nod and her face breaks out into a grin.


End file.
